Holy Bible
by saphira15
Summary: "Ce n'est pas sa faute, se plaît-elle à répéter en boucle. Ce n'est pas sa faute. Adèle sait qu'elle n'a jamais offensé les Cieux. Et pourtant. L'Enfer sur Terre. Malédiction. Punition." OCs, Rating T
1. Livre I

Petite introduction nécessaire:

Cette fiction en 4 chapitres est totalement indépendante de la série et des personnages. Elle contient certaines scènes qui peuvent choquer les plus jeunes, mais rien de quoi fouetter un chat si vous regardez déjà la série.  
Cela me semble évident mais je préfère quand même préciser que les propos et discours religieux tenus dans cette fiction ne sont que ça: de la fiction. Je n'adhère à aucun des points de vue du personnage principal :)

Enfin, un merci chaleureux à **Juste D** qui a accepté de corriger et de me donner son avis sur ce texte. Et un merci d'avance à tout ceux qui jugeront utile de laisser un commentaire pour donner leur avis :)

Sur ce, je me tais et vous laisse lire,

Saphi'

* * *

 **Livre I**

Ce n'est pas sa faute, se plaît-elle à répéter en boucle. Ce n'est pas sa faute.

Ça, c'est la faute des autres, des tueurs, des violeurs, des sodomites, des menteurs, de tous ces faux prophètes, des ambitieux, des vaniteux, des pervers, de tous ceux qui idolâtrent l'argent et de tous ceux qui se sont détournés de la vérité.

Ce n'est pas sa faute à elle. Ce n'est pas la faute de sa communauté, de ses enfants ou de son mari. Eux n'ont rien fait. Rien du tout.

Elle sait, elle.

Elle sait qu'elle est quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un dont elle peut être fier.

Oui, Adèle Carson n'a jamais rien fait de mal.

Elle n'a jamais menti, jamais offensé qui que ce soit, hormis ceux qui l'ont mérité.

Elle prie tous les matins pour le salut de son âme, mais elle n'oublie jamais de prier pour ceux qui ne le font pas. Pour ceux qui ne le veulent pas. Pas question qu'ils fassent payer aux bonnes gens leurs erreurs.

Elle s'occupe de ses enfants, de son mari. Sa maison est toujours propre, elle respire la joie et le respect. Ils n'ont que ce dont ils ont vraiment besoin, rien de plus. Ils vivent dans le bonheur, le bonheur divin, parce qu'ils sont en accord avec leurs convictions.

Adèle sait qu'elle n'a jamais offensé les Cieux.

Elle se signe dès qu'elle passe devant une croix, elle se signe dès qu'elle voit une de ces émissions, entend une de ces chansons ou lit un de ces livres qui ne sont que des signes de la déchéance de l'Homme.

Elle essaie tout le temps de racheter les pêchés de ceux qui n'en ont plus la force.

Elle va à l'église tous les jours. Elle écoute ce que le prophète a à dire, elle ne part jamais avant.

Elle reste là, elle s'abreuve de sa bonne parole, de celle que lui soufflent les Cieux, et s'en nourrit.

Elle essaie de sauver tout le monde.

Tous les soirs, après sa journée à la maison, elle va distribuer des tracts avec son mari, s'exposant à la brutalité du monde, à la brutalité des gens pour leur montrer le droit chemin. Pour les sauver, eux et leurs âmes.

Adèle est un être charitable.

Et ce n'est pas sa faute.

Rien de tout ça n'est de sa faute.

Un cri aigu, transperçant, parvient à ses oreilles, et elle espère en cet instant que quelque chose lui vienne en aide. Elle ne peut pas supporter ça. Pour faire taire ces cris, pour essayer de se maintenir dans la vérité, elle se met à déclamer une série de phrases qu'elle a apprises par cœur :

\- _Et ce sera la plaie dont l'Éternel frappera tous les peuples qui font la guerre contre Jérusalem: Leur chair tombera en pourriture tandis qu'ils sont encore debout sur leurs pieds, leurs yeux seront pourriture dans leurs orbites, et leur langue pourrira dans leur bouche._ _1_

 _Le prêtre priera pour lui et pour son pêché devant le Seigneur, et il rentrera en grâce devant le Seigneur, et son pêché lui sera pardonné._ _2_

 _Pardonne-nous nos offenses, comme nous aussi nous pardonnons à ceux qui nous ont offensés._ _3_

Elle continue à réciter, alors que, tout juste de l'autre côté de la fenêtre qui la sépare de la rue, une femme se fait violemment mordre par un homme, défigurée, hurlant alors qu'une partie de sa chair se fait arracher de son cou, que du sang éclate, gicle, éclabousse de partout.

Que sa vie la quitte.

Elle continue alors que, non loin, une voiture s'écrase contre un arbre et prend feu alors que les pleurs d'un enfant prisonnier à l'intérieur retentissent ; alors qu'un père, désespéré, tente vainement d'ouvrir la portière passager pour aider sa progéniture à sortir. Sachant, d'une certaine manière, qu'il n'y arrivera pas. Essayant quand même.

Elle continue alors que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre et que deux silhouettes pénètrent dans la pièce mal éclairée. Celles-ci s'avancent puis l'une d'elle dit :

\- Maman ! Maman faut qu'on y aille !

Mais elle n'écoute pas.

Elle ne peut pas.

Elle prie.

Elle prie pour ses enfants.

\- Maman, s'il te plaît ! Bouge-toi ! Ils vont rentrer !

Elle sent des mains saisir ses aisselles et la tirer sur ses pieds.

Des bras forts.

Ceux de Joseph.

Joseph.

Son grand garçon, qui devient un homme.

Il la fait pivoter et tout de suite, ses yeux sont dans les siens, bleu contre gris, ceux de son père, différents des siens, et il lit dans son esprit, il sait ce qu'elle pense et elle sait.

Elle sait ce qu'il pense.

La Foi contre le Rationnel.

La Dévotion contre le Cartésien.

Elle voit les lèvres pleines de son fils bouger, mais il faut un long moment, un instant divin, avant que le son n'atteigne ses oreilles.

\- Maman ! On doit y aller !

Et c'est comme si son fils a enfin réussi à percer la bulle de prière dans laquelle elle s'est réfugiée.

Comme s'il s'est enfin intercalé entre elle et Dieu tout-puissant, comme s'il a légèrement, un bref instant, éclipsé l'intense lumière qu'elle reçoit du Seigneur.

Enfin, l'amour éclatant qu'elle ressent pour ses enfants remplace l'auréole divine qu'elle cherche à approcher.

Elle cligne des yeux et tout à coup, tout semble plus réel, plus présent.

Les odeurs, d'essence, de terre, de sang et ce goût, ce goût métallique qui colle à son palais, et qui ne veut plus s'en aller.

Les sons, les cris et les hurlements. Les grognements et les essoufflements, la poussière qui descend doucement sur la route comme de la cendre, des bouts d'hommes et de femmes, de la suie et de la fumée dans un tourbillon au-dessus de la route.

Elle remarque plusieurs choses coup sur coup, comme si elle vient de se réveiller et que tout ce qui est autour d'elle est nouveau, comme si elle redécouvre le monde : ses enfants, qui semblent avoir tant grandis, le regard sombre, les cheveux attachés et serrés et les sacs qu'ils portent, qui sont pleins à craquer, comme s'ils allaient quelque part.

Mais où ?

Où ses enfants veulent-ils aller ?

\- Maman ! Tu es là ? Allez viens, j'ai trouvé une voiture vide.

C'est sa fille.

Aneth.

Sa douce fille, sa Myriam à elle, celle dont elle est la plus fière, celle qui est la préférée du prophète et celle qui aurait dû faire un beau mariage, le plus beau de la communauté.

Le pourrait-elle à présent ?

Impossible.

Le Néant.

L'Enfer sur Terre.

Malédiction.

Punition.

 _Celui qui vaincra héritera ces choses; je serai son Dieu, et il sera mon fils. Mais pour les lâches, les incrédules, les abominables, les meurtriers, les impudiques, les enchanteurs, les idolâtres, et tous les menteurs, leur part sera dans l'étang ardent de feu et de soufre, ce qui est la seconde mort._ _4_

Sa douce enfant la prend par la main, comme Dieu la prendra par la main le moment venu, et elle suit le mouvement, docile, comme on le lui a toujours enseigné.

Elle suit, elle file le long du couloir, elle dit au revoir à sa maison et à sa vie, à tout jamais. Condamnée à l'exode.

Comme tant d'autres dans l'Histoire du monde.

Comme le seigneur Jésus-Christ.

La fin de la maison.

La porte.

L'éblouissante lumière et l'éblouissant Dieu qui la regarde de là-haut.

Elle tient son chapelet, il brûle dans sa main, présence divine. Il lui donne du courage. Ce souffle de vie qui lui permet de ne pas s'effondrer et qui lui permet de survivre. Elle marche, elle court, elle avance à l'aveugle, et c'est sa progéniture qui la sauve des griffes du Mal. Elle touche la dureté métallique d'une voiture, la portière s'ouvre, et le cuir, le plastique, et la vitesse.

Elle peut à peine penser, mais dans le nuage de son esprit lui vient cette illumination, message d'en haut.

\- Et le prophète ? Il faut l'aider !

\- On ne peut rien pour lui.

Elle ne sait pas qui parle.

Mais elle n'aime pas cette voix dénuée de chaleur et de peur, cette voix sobre et impersonnelle, cette voix si peu humaine.

Elle ne comprend pas.

\- On a besoin de lui ! J'ai besoin de lui, comment pourrais-je faire, sinon ?

\- Il est mort Maman ! On doit partir.

La voiture démarre et le bruit et l'odeur de l'essence qui se répandent autour d'elle, l'enveloppent dans un océan de mensonges.

Ne pouvant plus supporter ça, ne pouvant plus se voir condamnée à une mort éternelle, Adèle se laisse choir et ferme les yeux, permettant à l'ombre bienveillante de l'entourer et de la happer toute entière.

Et elle s'évanouit.

* * *

 _1_ _Zacharie 14:12_

 _2_ _Lévitique_

 _3_ _Matthieu 6 :12_

 _4_ _Apocalypse 21 :7_


	2. Livre II

**Livre 2:**

\- Dieu nous veille, Dieu nous veille, Dieu nous veille, Dieu nous veille, Dieu, Dieu, Dieu…

Encore et Toujours.

Toujours, toujours, toujours.

Et les mots qui s'enchaînent et qui forment un collier de prières, un chapelet de protection pour elle, pour elle et ses enfants.

Elle le voit, elle voit ce rideau d'aura qui s'installe autour d'elle, elle voit qu'à présent elle est protégée. De tout.

Le noir.

Les démons.

Les ombres qui s'avancent, qui se cachent dans le néant et dans le rien, là où le regard ne peut se porter, là où personne ne peut imaginer, là où personne ne peut vivre.

La maison, la pièce, la cuisine.

Les volets fermés, un bahut poussé contre la porte.

Pas de lumière.

Trop dangereux.

Depuis quand ?

Depuis quand la douce lumière du Seigneur ne peut-elle pas la protéger?

Dans le noir, ses enfants. Blottis l'un contre l'autre. Joseph et Aneth. Aneth et Joseph. Loin d'elle.

Où est son mari ?

Parti.

Loin.

Et elle doit faire l'homme, elle doit décider, elle qui n'a jamais fait qu'obéir.

Elle espère presque que Joseph, le seul homme dorénavant, prendra la relève, parce qu'elle n'est qu'une femme, une pauvre femme, pauvre, pauvre, pauvre d'elle.

Maison étrangère, sur une route étrangère, dans un pays devenu étranger, perdus dans une temporalité qui n'est pas la leur.

Perdus.

Et cette phrase.

 _Le chemin des hommes droits, c'est d'éviter le mal; Celui qui garde son âme veille sur sa voie._ _1_

Ne pas être perdu.

Dieu, aide-moi.

Dormir.

Dors, lui a dit Joseph.

Elle ne peut pas.

Manger.

Mange quelque chose, cette fois, c'est Aneth.

Elle n'en est pas capable.

Se battre.

Dieu.

C'est ce qu'Il veut d'elle.

C'est ce qu'elle fera.

Le lendemain, une lumière douce pénètre la pièce par l'interstice laissé entre les deux volets en plastique et se répand dans la pièce, éclairant la porte du meuble en face d'elle. Meuble sur lequel, la nuit dernière, elle a gravé une croix, signe de sa foi.

Dieu la touche.

Elle.

Joseph est debout.

Aneth dort dans un coin.

Son fils, son grand garçon, cuisine une boîte de haricots rouges sur un réchaud. Il tourne la cuillère dans la casserole d'un air abattu et un élan d'amour tourne dans le cœur de sa mère.

Un sourire de Joseph. Il lui apporte une assiette pleine de ce met fumant et Adèle le dévore, tant pis pour le péché de gourmandise, elle sait que c'est pour survivre.

Aneth se réveille, se joint à eux, et Adèle a l'impression qu'elle regagne sa vie d'avant pour quelques précieuses minutes qui n'ont pas de prix.

Elle se met à rêver d'un avenir semblable au passé, d'un avenir qu'elle pourrait passer dans sa communauté, à l'abri de toute cette haine et de toute cette fourberie. Elle sait que ce n'est qu'un rêve, qu'une illusion.

Tant pis.

Les visages bas, les yeux vides.

Plus de vie en eux et pourtant, Adèle se sent pleine de la vie de Dieu et c'est pour ça qu'elle continue de se battre, c'est pour ça qu'elle prépare son sac, c'est pour ça qu'elle embrasse sur les deux joues Joseph, c'est pour ça qu'elle embrasse sur les deux joues Aneth.

C'est pour ça qu'elle se signe et c'est pour ça qu'ils partent de la maison qui n'est pas à eux, pour continuer leur périple.

Ils doivent trouver Patrick, son mari. Parti pour participer au congrès d'une autre communauté comme la leur plusieurs jours auparavant. Il n'est pas avec eux et il leur faut le retrouver.

C'est primordial pour elle.

Elle ne voit pas comment réussir à vivre sans lui, sans son mari, son mari chéri.

C'est son devoir de le retrouver et de tout faire pour cela, même s'il faut qu'elle meure pour cela.

Joseph trouve une voiture qui n'est pas à eux

C'est lui qui l'ouvre et c'est lui qui conduit.

Adèle ne sait pas où il a appris tout ça. Elle s'est toujours efforcée d'élever ses enfants loin de la technologie malsaine, loin de toutes ces facilités, loin de cette religion dangereuse qui se fait appeler Science, qui se fait appeler Progrès.

\- D'où sais-tu conduire, Joseph ? demande-t-elle soudainement.

Joseph échange un regard avec sa sœur dans le rétroviseur et il répond, il ose répondre, ce traître :

\- Ça fait un moment que je sais Mère. J'étais curieux de savoir comment ces machines pouvaient rouler alors quand mon ami Michael m'a proposé d'essayer je…je n'ai pas refusé.

Adèle ne peut pas croire ce qu'elle entend, elle n'y arrive pas.

Elle n'y arrive pas.

Comment son garçon a-t-il pu ?

N'a-t-il rien entendu, rien écouté, rien compris ?

Alors elle dit :

\- Tu sais ce que Dieu dit à propos de ça, n'est-ce pas Joseph ?

\- Justement Mère ! Dieu ne dit rien à propos de cela, rien de ce qui n'est écrit dans la Bible !

Et il tente, cet enfant malsain, il tente de s'expliquer, il tente, il tente.

Et sa mère doute.

\- Et ce que dit le prophète, tu n'en as que faire également ? Le prophète le dit, lui pourquoi ne l'écoutes-tu pas ?

Joseph a un rictus, il se moque, et sa mère le sait, elle veut le corriger, elle veut le laver à l'eau bénite pour que ses pêchés soient effacés.

Puis sa fille parle.

\- Mère, ce n'est pas le moment. Plus tard.

Et le silence.

Encore.

Un homme, pendu par les pieds, les yeux sortis de leurs orbites qui se liquéfient sous la chaleur ambiante, la peau grise et sale, la langue bleue et gonflée. La corde craque alors que le corps est soumis aux faibles vents de la maison ouverte.

\- Mon Dieu, dit Adèle et elle se signe et elle prie doucement.

Elle essaye de se protéger du Mal qu'elle sent tout autour d'elle.

 _Remets ton sort à l'Éternel, et Il te soutiendra, Il ne laissera jamais chanceler le juste._ _2_

 _Ne crains rien, car je suis avec toi ; ne promène pas des regards inquiets, car je suis ton Dieu ; je te fortifie, je viens à ton secours, je te soutiens de ma droite triomphante._ _3_

Joseph s'approche du corps, redresse la chaise tombée, s'y hisse et entreprend de couper l'instrument du suicide.

\- Que fais-tu ? demande sa mère, partagée entre horreur et crainte.

\- On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça.

Réponse laconique, dure, sûre.

\- Mais c'est un suicidé ! C'est un meurtrier, mon fils ! Et que dis la Bible à propos d'eux ?

\- Mère…

\- Non ! Pourquoi l'aides-tu, alors que tu sais qu'il finira en Enfer ?

Un silence.

Le regard fuyant de sa fille.

Le regard dur de son fils.

Que Dieu lui vienne en aide, à ce fou.

Et les mots, qu'il martèle avec une force divine :

\- Nous sommes tous en Enfer, Mère.

A l'étage, deux corps d'enfants dans leur lit, emportés par une balle logée dans le crâne.

Adèle se signe encore, encore, et encore une fois.

Elle est heurtée par la dureté du monde, elle a besoin du prophète, elle a besoin de la douce lumière de son Seigneur.

Elle ne peut pas.

Des enfants…Mon dieu des enfants…

Joseph rabat les couvertures autour des corps, il se fait aider de sa sœur pour soulever le poids du premier corps, pour l'emporter dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison de campagne. Ils posent le fardeau par terre, font le chemin en sens inverse, prennent l'autre cadavre, couvertures, marche, jardin.

Adèle, debout, prie.

Et Joseph veut faire pareil avec le corps du père qui gît sur le sol du salon.

Adèle refuse, fermement.

\- Il ne le mérite pas, Fils ! On ne donne pas les dernières onctions à un pêcheur. Il risque d'empêcher ses enfants d'atteindre le Paradis et je ne peux pas le laisser emporter ses enfants dans les feux de l'Enfer !

\- Personne ne va au Paradis Mère. Pas même toi.

Perte de foi. Adèle regarde avec horreur sa progéniture qui vient de lui faire l'affront le plus total. La remise en cause la plus absolue de Dieu.

Elle ne peut pas croire, elle ne peut pas voir son fils, pas lui. Son esprit ne peut concevoir un monde où son fils ne serait plus le sien. Et pourtant. Comment peut-elle aimer un enfant habité par un diablotin ?

\- Tu mens, siffle-t-elle. Et que t'arrive-t-il Joseph ? Où est donc passée ta foi ? Qui es-tu donc ?

Un homme, Mère. Je suis un homme qui n'est plus aveuglé par la bêtise.

Au bord des larmes, Adèle serre son chapelet dans ses mains et elle ne peut s'empêcher de s'en remettre à Dieu.

 _-_ _Confie-toi en L'ETERNEL de tout ton coeur et ne t'appuie pas sur ton intelligence. Reconnais-Le dans toutes tes voies, et c'est LUI qui aplanira tes sentiers. Ne sois pas sage à tes propres yeux._ _4_ Dieu, aide-le, je t'en prie, ne le laisse pas sombrer dans la folie de ce monde.

\- Arrêtez.

Aneth.

\- Arrêtez tous les deux, vous vous battez pour rien.

La voix de la sagesse.

\- Ces enfants iront au Paradis Mère, car Dieu accepte tous les enfants dans son Royaume. Et cet homme mérite tout autant d'aller au Paradis, car il n'est pas un meurtrier. Il a fait ce qu'il a fait pour protéger ses enfants. Pour ne pas qu'ils souffrent.

\- Il les a tués. Et rien n'est plus précieux que la vie humaine.

\- Oui. Mais il a fait ce qu'il croyait être bien. Et de toute façon, qui sommes-nous pour décider ? Dieu ne dit-il pas également que les fidèles qui s'érigent en juge méritent eux aussi l'Enfer ? Laisse donc Joseph réunir cette famille. Seul Dieu pourra décider de leur Salut.

Lasse et convaincue, Adèle acquiesce et disparaît dans la maison.

Puis elle pleure, elle pleure, elle pleure de peine et de fierté.

Elle pleure.

Le regard de Joseph est noir quand elle revient.

Elle ne reconnaît plus son fils.

Et quand le soir arrive, quand ils se réunissent autour du réchaud dans un salon qui n'est pas à eux, elle ne lui parle pas.

Lui non plus.

Le choc qu'Adèle ressent quand elle avise la croix qui pend au mur. La bible qu'elle trouve dans la table de chevet de l'homme.

Un chrétien.

Un Chrétien qui a commis le pêché ultime.

Le meurtre.

Comment pouvoir comprendre ça ?

Est-ce que même les Chrétiens sont faillibles ?

Ou est-ce juste parce que l'homme n'appartient pas à leur communauté et qu'il s'est repu de la vie de pêcheur du monde ? Un hypocrite, pense-t-elle alors. On ne peut pas dire aimer Dieu et l'insulter avec autant de défiance.

Elle, elle sait que Dieu lui garde une place de choix dans Son Royaume, près de lui.

Mais Joseph alors ?

Devra-t-elle dire au revoir à son fils dans l'au-delà ?

Pourrait-elle vraiment le laisser partir en Enfer ?

Et les mots de son fils qui viennent la frapper alors qu'elle ne s'y attend pas.

\- Nous sommes tous en Enfer.

* * *

 _1_ _Proverbes 16:17_

 _2_ _Psaumes 55:22_

 _3_ _Esaïe 41:10_

 _4_ _Proverbes 5:3_


	3. Livre III

**Livre 3**

Une église.

Une grande bâtisse au milieu de nulle part, entourée de pins qui grimpent jusqu'au ciel telle une échelle de géant pour atteindre le Seigneur.

La maison de Dieu est auréolée de lumière comme s'Il avait choisi d'y poser Sa main divine pour leur indiquer le chemin.

Adèle embrasse son chapelet alors qu'elle avance vers l'église.

Enfin chez elle, enfin en sécurité.

Personne ne peut lui faire de mal dans la maison de Dieu. Même ces créatures envoyées par Satan ne peuvent envahir les lieux, brûlées instantanément par le feu divin.

Elle reste cependant en arrière tandis que Joseph repère les alentours, attendant son signal pour rentrer dans l'église. Elle inspire profondément en entrant, profitant de l'odeur si caractéristique du bois ancien, observant les vitraux qui ornent l'intérieur, passant le doigt sur les bancs de pierre. L'émotion qu'elle en retire est plus forte que tout et sa gorge se serre.

Des bruits désagréables se font entendre. Joseph qui pousse un sac de nourriture sur un banc, Aneth qui s'installe dans un coin.

Et Adèle qui se place au milieu de l'allée centrale, qui se met à genou et qui prend son chapelet dans les mains, qui prie et qui prie et qui prie.

Dieu, aide-moi.

L'odeur de la nourriture.

Adèle ne veut pas cuisiner dans un endroit aussi sacré, mais elle n'a pas le choix. Joseph ne lui laisse pas le choix. Alors elle se tait et elle mange.

Après le repas, le silence.

Adèle pleure l'absence de son mari. Joseph reste stoïque, comme s'il ne veut pas montrer sa faiblesse face aux deux femmes de sa vie. C'est lui l'homme, on lui a toujours dit.

Aneth alors fait comme lui, elle ne regarde pas sa mère en pleurs, elle prie aussi en silence, si douce et si dure, si fragile et si forte.

Le silence s'éternise.

Et tout à coup.

Tout à coup, des bruits de pas.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un qui se pose contre la porte.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un qui essaye d'ouvrir le passage.

Et tout à coup, Joseph se lève et il a un grand couteau dans sa main et Adèle prend peur, peur pour lui, parce qu'elle ne le reconnaît plus. Joseph regarde sa sœur et il parle avec elle. Ils communiquent sans ouvrir la bouche, en gestes, gestes qui disent tout.

Joseph s'approche de la porte, Aneth est derrière lui et Adèle regarde sans un mot, parce que c'est la seule chose que son fils lui a dit : «Taisez-vous Mère, pas un mot ».

Joseph est derrière la porte à présent et Aneth est prête à ouvrir le battant, elle a la main serrée autour de la poignée et elle fixe son frère. Celui-ci hoche la tête, la porte s'ouvre, tandis que Joseph bondit, il serre le cou d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années entre ses doigts et le plaque contre lui.

Le couteau est contre sa nuque et il menace d'autres personnes qui rentrent. Il y a des enfants, une femme et deux autres hommes. Ils posent leurs armes et le calme revient. Alors, Joseph relâche l'homme et parle avec lui.

Une poignée de main.

Et c'est fini.

Aneth cuisine encore, les nouveaux venus s'installent et ils parlent.

Adèle ne retient pas les prénoms, toute accaparée qu'elle est par Dieu.

Mais Joseph et Aneth discutent avec eux, ils parlent de leur vie, ils parlent de l'avenir, et la petite famille semblent si unie qu'Adèle a soudainement envie de les connaître un peu plus, parce qu'ils semblent être si gentils et si chrétiens !

Mais les deux autres hommes…Adèle croit qu'elle va défaillir quand elle les voit s'embrasser et se regarder avec amour et, mon Dieu, tant de déchéance la tue, elle le jure. Et elle ne peut s'empêcher de dire, elle, humble servante de Dieu :

\- Comment pouvez-vous ?

Tout le monde lève la tête parce que c'est la première fois qu'elle parle devant eux mais elle ne se tait pas quand elle entend :

\- Comment ça ? Comment on peut quoi ?

\- Vous afficher de cette façon, sans honte.

Les deux hommes se regardent et Adèle voit très clairement la peur qu'elle y lit.

Tant mieux, ils ont au moins conscience de leur pêché, de leur faute.

\- Nous… Nous avons choisi de ne pas avoir honte, nous avons choisi d'être heureux, c'est tout.

Et Adèle rit, d'un rire un peu fou, parce qu'elle pense qu'ils sont inconscients, parce qu'elle pense qu'ils se moquent d'elle.

-Heureux ? Heureux, les simples d'esprit oui ! Vous me faites honte et vous faites honte à Dieu aussi ! Comment pouvez-vous lui porter affront avec autant de légèreté?!

-En voilà une putain de cul béni !

L'éclat de voix la fait sursauter et elle se signe contre la violence verbale.

Elle fait ce qu'elle sait faire de mieux pour se défendre : elle cite les textes sacrés :

- _Et tu ne dois pas coucher avec un mâle comme on couche avec une femme. C'est une chose détestable._ Voici ce que dit la Sainte Bible, et vous ! vous ! les sodomites, vous avez choisi de l'ignorer, vous avez choisi la fornication et le pêché et c'est à cause de vous ! Vous ! Que Satan déchaîne ses forces sur notre monde !

Le premier homme baisse la tête mais le second se tourne vers Joseph et siffle entre ses dents jaunes :

-Tu ferais mieux de dire à ta maman de se taire avant que je la force à le faire…

Pas un éclat de voix, mais une colère sourde qui gronde.

Adèle n'a pas peur de lui.

Elle a Dieu avec elle.

Et avant que son fils ne puisse lui dire quoique ce soit, elle continue :

-Vous ! C'est vous qui allez vous taire : vous les pêcheurs ! Rien ne serait arrivé si vous aviez choisi les enseignements de Dieu !

L'autre homme, celui qui n'a encore rien dit et qui ressemble à une petite fille, relève la tête et prend la parole :

-Je suis chrétien moi aussi Madame. J'allais à la messe tous les dimanches et je priais et je faisais partie du cœur de l'église. Je suis comme vous.

-Vous n'êtes certainement pas comme moi !

-Je le suis. Mais je suis simplement tombé sur un prêtre qui avait les idées moins étriquées que vous et qui était d'accord avec moi pour dire que la seule chose qui compte entre deux êtres humains, quelques soit leur sexe, est l'amour qu'ils se portent, qu'ils sont bons l'un pour l'autre. Et je peux vous assurer que j'aime mon compagnon et qu'il est bon pour moi, autant que je suis bon pour lui.

Adèle rit et dit :

-Et dans votre satisfaction et votre égoïsme, vous n'avez pas regardé autour de vous et vous avez laissé Satan pénétrer notre monde par vos sodomies, vos mensonges et votre amour bestial. Et voyez où nous en sommes à présent ! Satan refuse aux hommes la vie éternelle et les garde dans une vie de souffrances sur terre.

-Hey la tarée, tu ne veux pas te taire un peu ?

Le père de famille.

Adèle est soufflée.

Dans le mauvais sens.

Elle ne sait tout à coup plus quoi répondre, elle ne sait pas quoi dire.

Mais elle ne peut pas baisser les bras. Elle ne peut pas faillir, pas alors qu'elle travaille pour Dieu, pas alors qu'elle a une mission. Alors, à court d'argument, et sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne peut plus rien dire pour les convaincre, elle fait appel à la personne qui l'a toujours sauvée : son prophète.

Elle se tourne vers son fils et dit :

-J'aimerais tellement que le prophète soit là, Joseph.

Mais à son grand étonnement celui-ci a un rictus. Un rictus sévère, un rictus qui veut tout dire mais qu'Adèle n'arrive pas à expliquer.

Alors elle demande :

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ainsi ?

-Si tu savais à quel point tu es ridicule Mère...

C'est la première fois que Joseph la tutoie.

Il n'a jamais osé jusque-là, parce qu'Adèle l'a bien élevé et lui a appris le respect de ses aînés. Il l'a appelée Mère, mais cette fois, Adèle sent que ce n'est pas pareil cette fois-ci. Elle le sent au plus profond de sa foi. Elle sent que pour la première fois, son fils ne la respecte plus, ne l'écoute plus, ne l'aide plus. Son fils a pris sa propre route et cette route l'emmène loin d'elle.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que ! Tu adores cet homme, le prophète, alors que ce n'est qu'un faux prophète, alors qu'il ment, alors qu'il triche et toi tu l'aimes, tu l'aimes, tu l'aimes plus que Père ou que moi ou qu'Aneth ! Tu l'aimes plus que le reste du monde !

-Oui Fils, bien sûr que je l'aime : c'est lui qui a construit notre Communauté, c'est lui qui…

-Qui quoi ?! Hein?! Qui quoi ?! Qui nous a coupés du monde ? Qui nous a forcés à mépriser le reste des gens sous prétexte qu'il l'avait décidé ? C'est ça ?

Adèle souffle par le nez, envahie d'une angoisse qui ne la quittera plus jamais.

-C'est lui qui nous a sauvés, Joseph. C'est grâce à lui que nous irons au Paradis une fois le moment venu.

Joseph rit. Adèle n'aime pas ça.

-Si tu savais, Mère. Si tu savais ! Pendant que tu étais là à te lamenter sur la fin du monde, moi j'étais dehors ! Moi j'aidais les gens. Et je suis allé dans le temple, notre si glorieux temple. Beaucoup de gens s'étaient réunis à l'intérieur et ils priaient, ils priaient et ces monstres rentraient à mesure que les gens hurlaient pour demander de l'aide à notre _cher_ Dieu ! Et quand il n'y a plus rien eu à faire, tu sais ce que ton prophète a fait, lui, hein ? Il a promis aux fidèles que s'ils se sacrifiaient pour lui, ils auraient droit au Paradis. Et ces pauvres fous l'ont fait ! Il s'est servi d'eux comme d'un barrage humain et ils sont tous morts, morts ! Pour sa survie à lui !

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui à présent, hein ? Hein ?! HEIN ?!"


	4. Livre IV

_Dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire qui a déjà trop_ _traînée._

 _Merci à tous pour vos ajouts en favoris, vos follows et vos reviews._

 _Avec un retard si conséquent, ce chapitre n'est pas passé par la case Beta, mea culpa pour les fautes et maladresses !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture,_

* * *

 **Livre 4**

Aneth,

Sa douce Aneth. Aneth qui parle à un des enfants, Aneth qui leur chante une comptine, Aneth qui sourit et le monde s'illumine.

Aneth qui s'excuse pour sa mère. Aneth qui parle de foi et de dévotion. Aneth qui, tout en calme et en sérénité, explique leur vie. Tente. Explique la communauté, explique les règles. Explique l'aveuglement.

Adèle fait mine de dormir mais elle entend. Elle entend tout et chaque phrase est un coup de poignard dans son cœur, chaque mot un coup de massue dans la pierre de sa foi qui se craquèle petit à petit, mot après mot.

Mon Dieu, ses enfants…

Elle pleure, elle pleure dans ses pensées, elle pleure dans son esprit, elle pleure face à son Dieu qui reste muet. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sent seule. Elle qui a toujours eu quelqu'un avec elle, elle qui est née, qui a grandi, qui a mûri, qui s'est mariée, qui a eu ses enfants et qui aurait volontiers fini sa vie dans sa communauté. Elle qui a toujours été pleine de sa foi, pleine de son amour pour Dieu, pleine de cette mission, de cette aura. Pleine de ses certitudes d'être supérieure, d'avoir droit au paradis parce qu'elle priait si souvent, parce qu'elle pêchait la bonne parole, parce qu'elle essayait de sauver le plus de monde, d'accorder le ticket d'entrée à la vie éternelle aux citoyens du monde, le plus possible.

Et tout à coup…

Plus de communauté. Plus de prophète, Mon Dieu, Mon Dieu, le prophète… Plus de missions et plus de repères. Le monde est violent et Adèle est tombée en plein dedans comme on tombe dans une marre de boue. Elle patauge, essaye de regagner la rive, n'y arrive pas. Trop de courants et trop de morts et trop de remises en question. Elle n'y arrive pas.

Et il n'y a personne pour l'aider, personne pour lui tendre la main.

Son fils, Dieu, son fils… Son fils la renie, son fils la juge et la condamne, son fils, son juré, son juge et son bourreau. Son fils qu'elle ne reconnait plus, son fils qui, elle s'en rend compte à présent, n'a jamais vraiment fait partie de leur communauté, attiré comme un papillon par la lumière crue d'une ampoule fade. Ce qui fait peur à Adèle, c'est qu'elle connait la fin de l'histoire. Le papillon finit invariablement par se brûler les ailes et un papillon ne peut pas survivre sans ailes, jamais.

Et sa fille… Sa fille qui était si attachée à leur vie, sa fille qui sautait de joie à chaque fois qu'elle accompagnait sa mère à l'église, sa fille qui faisait des clins d'œil au prophète, sa fille, sa fille, sa fille qui aurait pu faire un si beau mariage avec celui-ci… Celui-ci qui avait parlé à Adèle de son envie de prendre Aneth pour épouse, plus tard. Quand la jeune fille aurait seize ans.

Et Dieu…Dieu qui ne l'a jamais laissée tomber et qui soudainement ne répond plus à ses supplications, se tait, la laisse seule… Seule avec ses doutes, seul avec le monde qui tombe en morceaux.

Pleine de doute, de peur, de tristesse et de fatigue, Adèle s'endort malgré elle, rêve de l'enfer et des monstres et rêve, rêve, s'enfonce.

Quand Adèle se réveille, l'église est plongée dans le silence et chaque geste résonne. Elle essaye de se lever sans bruit et pourtant Joseph ouvre un œil, pourtant un des enfants remue.

Adèle se rapproche de l'autel, s'asperge d'eau bénite, s'agenouille sur le terre, joint ses mains et elle prie, elle prie, elle prie. La première prière qui lui vint à l'esprit lui parait tout à fait adaptée alors elle murmure, son qui s'amplifie sous la coupole dorée et se répercute sous les murs et Adèle se prend à penser que peut-être que le son est assez fort pour que Dieu entende, quelque part là-haut.

 _Notre Père qui es aux cieux,_

 _que ton nom soit sanctifié,_

 _que ton règne vienne,_

 _que ta volonté soit faite sur la terre comme au ciel._

 _Donne-nous aujourd'hui notre pain de ce jour._

 _Pardonne-nous nos offenses,_

 _comme nous pardonnons aussi à ceux qui nous ont offensés._

 _Et ne nous soumets pas à la tentation,_

 _mais délivre-nous du Mal._

Adèle sait que tout le monde entend mais elle n'en a que faire, il s'agit de sa discussion entre elle et Dieu et elle en a besoin, même si elle est la seule à comprendre ça. Et elle finit par :

-Amen.

Elle se retourne de stupeur lorsqu'elle entend une deuxième voix se joindre à la sienne et elle voit sa fille qui se signe et qui baisse la tête, sa fille qui fait un pas vers elle et vers sa foi, sa fille qui arrive à faire la part des choses entre la foi de sa mère et la violence de son frère. Sa fille.

Bouleversée par tant d'émotions et tant d'amour, plus qu'elle n'en a jamais ressentis pour Dieu lui-même, elle accoure vers Aneth, la prend dans ses bras et lui dit qu'elle l'aime, qu'elle l'aime, qu'elle l'aime et l'embrasse sur ses deux joues, lui sourit et il lui semble qu'elle n'est plus tout à fait seule.

Tout ira bien à présent.

Puis elle se tourne vers son fils et pose un baiser sur sa joue, lui disant qu'elle l'aime, qu'elle l'aime, qu'elle aime.

Et Joseph ne recule pas, Joseph accepte l'amour de sa mère et pour Adèle c'est tellement merveilleux qu'elle sanglote alors Joseph entoure ses bras autour d'elle et la serre.

Son fils.

Plus tard, les adieux. Des mains se serrent et s'agrippent, des regards se croisent et se mêlent, des 'bon courage' échangés dans la pâleur du matin. Des embrassades et des câlins et Adèle a l'impression que la séparation est difficile pour tout le monde. Sauf pour elle. Tellement obnubilée par la prière, elle n'avait pas fait attention aux nouveaux venus et s'était contentée de les ignorer toute la soirée.

Les autres doivent partir vers l'est. Eux vont vers le sud. Les sacs sont remplis, les vivres rangés, et les voitures démarrées. Il est temps.

C'est Joseph qui conduit, encore une fois. C'est le seul à savoir comment.

Et le temps file aussi vite que la voiture sur le bitume et les heures s'enchainent avec le bruit du moteur qui envahit l'habitacle.

Adèle dort et se réveille et dort et se réveille et encore et encore.

Dormir pour ne pas lutter, somnoler pour ne pas réfléchir.

Solution de facilité.

Midi, un arrêt. Repas sur le pouce. Adèle reste dans la voiture tandis que Joseph et Aneth s'en vont. Adèle ne dit rien et ne les empêche pas. Quand ils reviennent, ils rapportent de la nourriture et d'autres affaires.

Adèle leur sourit.

Réalise.

Elle réalise que ses enfants vont s'en sortir. Qu'ils sont déjà prêts à cette nouvelle vie, qu'ils peuvent survivre. Eux, ils sont l'avenir.

Adèle se demande s'il s'agit d'un don du ciel, une sorte de cadeau que Dieu a offert à certaines personnes qu'Il estime assez bonnes pour vivre encore, pour reconstruire le monde.

Le soir, Adèle se retrouve devant un feu de camp que son fils a allumé pour elle, pour qu'elle ne se retrouve pas toute seule dans le noir. Ses enfants dorment dans la voiture. Adèle n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil.

Elle regarde le feu, il lui semble voir à travers les flammes, voir une vérité qui lui avait échappée jusque-là. Il lui semble qu'elle entrevoit enfin ce qui lui était caché.

Et elle s'interroge.

Elle a toujours cru que cette catastrophe était l'œuvre du démon, le Diable qui a enfin trouvé une porte d'entrée sur le monde et qui l'envahit pour régner sur la création. Cela ne peut en être autrement, a-t-elle si souvent pensé, alors c'était à elle de lutter contre le Diable qui se cache en chaque être humain et qui ne montre sa vraie nature qu'après la mort, lors du passage vers le Paradis.

Elle a cru ça, longtemps.

Mais à présent…Adèle se demande s'il ne s'agit pas tout simplement d'un obstacle livré par Dieu, Lui qui a remarqué à quel point le monde est dévasté et qui a compris qu'Il devait intervenir, comme lorsqu'Il a monté les eaux pour détruire presque tout sur cette terre qui n'est plus assez bien.

Mais dans sa grande puissance, Dieu prend toujours garde à laisser quelques personnes s'en sortir, à l'instar de Noé et de sa famille, seuls dignes de cette distinction.

Alors s'il s'agit vraiment de ça…Adèle n'a plus besoin de protéger ses enfants. Dieu les protège déjà. Et tant qu'il le fera, rien de mal ne pourra leur arriver. Jamais.

Un choix.

Le choix ultime.

Que faire ?

Dieu, Dieu, Dieu aidez-moi à choisir…

La douleur. Son bras qui n'est plus vraiment à elle, déjà emporté par ces monstres.

La douleur. La fièvre qui la rapproche de son Seigneur.

Et la douleur de perdre ses enfants qui dorment dans la pièce d'à côté. Les pauvres…Comment peut-elle les abandonner? Et que faire ?

Dieu, aidez-moi, je vous en prie…

Et ses enfants ? Comment vont-ils faire avec elle, si malade ? Peuvent-ils vraiment s'en sortir ?

Paralysée par la douleur qui se propage et qui pulse en elle et qui fait battre son cœur plus vite.

Paralysée par la peur de perdre ses enfants, la peur de les ralentir et de les faire tuer.

Et que faire ? Mon Dieu, que faire ?

Paralysée par l'horreur de la situation.

Paralysée par la terreur de mettre fin à ses jours, de passer l'éternité torturée par les flammes.

Que faire, que faire, que faire, Mon Dieu, que faire…

Dieu ou ses enfants ?

Ses enfants, ou Dieu ?

Amour.

Peine.

Sacrifice.

Adèle se lève, trouve un drap blanc dans une armoire, le noue. Monte sur une chaise, attache la corde ainsi formée à une poutre. Faire un nœud coulant. Soupire, serre son chapelet, passe la corde autour de son cou.

Pardon Dieu.

Je t'aime Joseph.

Je t'aime Aneth.

Et elle fait un pas en avant.


End file.
